Decisions
by StarTraveler
Summary: Bertrice does some thinking on a moonlight night Bertrice/Will Mason


Disclaimer: The Last Ship belongs to TNT

AN: My plan was to try to work on New Edition but this fic has been floating in my head a long awhile and its really demanding to be let out so I started writing. I love Bertrice although they haven't really used her much yet this season and who knows if they'll keep her around. Also her chemistry with Tom Mason is so apparent, he's the officer who heard her distress call when she was on the fishing boat. Unbeated so sorry for all errors.

AN2: I don't know why I thought his name was Tom Mason his name is Will so I've gone through and made the necessary changes.

It was a dark out but the full moon helped to provide plenty of light as Bertrice walked out on the main deck of the Nathan James, for one year the naval ship had been her home and she never could've imagined she could have ever felt such a true sense of belonging when she had first been brought onboard the ship by the rescue team.

She remembered her brother and all the other survivors on the fishing boat dying slowly and painfully one by one until she was alone, completely untouched by the virus, but sure she was going to die herself.

But a miracle had happened, a navy ship nearby had heard a call and responded to her call, saved her, and brought her onboard where it was discovered she held the key to cure the virus and help save humanity.

The crew quickly became her new family and she found ways to fit in, mostly helping Doctor Rachel Scott in her lab, sometimes she assisted Doctor Rios in sickbay, and helped out in the mess hall, or helped catalogue cargo after a mission to get supplies.

Rachel had become like the big sister she'd never had or even like a surrogate mother, she had shared in Rachel's grief when The Chosen a group of nutcases began attacking and destroying labs to prevent the cure from being made, trying to destroy everything the crew had worked for.

But thankfully their influence was dwindling as news of the cure had spread and more people were rallying to the cause of the Nathan James, Bertrice felt proud she could help them in such an endeavor.

She looked at the twinkling stars as far as the eye could see but tonight the beauty of everything did not soothe her, the Nathan James was currently on its way to Jamaica, where she was from on a mission to distribute the cure and she now faced a decision.

Stay on the Nathan James or return to her homeland.

Captain Chandler had come to her earlier and had told her it was her decision but if she wished to stay onboard she could. She didn't know if any family members had survived, her closest ones, parents and brother were now deceased and the chances she'd run into anyone she actually knew were pretty slim.

She still missed her parents and brother dearly.

She tried to distract herself before she began crying again and then thought of someone else on the ship who had also become a god friend, Will Mason, the officer who had heard her distress call and helped led to her rescue.

He was a few years older than her, quiet and soft spoken.

Bertrice smiled as she thought of him, And so handsome.

But it wasn't just his looks that made him amazing but how much he obviously cared for her, always making sure she was all right no matter how busy he was, and holding her when grief became too much for her.

She had held him after he returned from a mission to find his family, his parents and both of his brothers had been killed by the virus, his sister had been lucky, and as he had held her during the times she had wept she had done the same for him.

They went for many walks on the deck together during the evening, and when they were on shore if the areas were safe they'd go exploring together.

One day she noticed Rachel smiling at her after one of his visits, "Doctor?" She had asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's obvious he likes you…"

Bertrice knew she'd been blushing furiously, "We're friends so of course he does."

"No I think he's sweet on you….and I believe you might be sweet on him to."

Bertrice wanted to deny it but couldn't, "I've never felt this way about anyone but I don't know how long I'll be on the ship, if I'll be allowed to stay, the future is so uncertain…"

Rachel put an arm around her, "The future is always uncertain that's why we only have now to think about, taking everything one day at a time. Fate has a way of working everything out."

That conversation had been last month and Bertrice looked out at the ocean which seemed to be lit up at the moon's reflection, it would be another week before she'd get to the island she'd once been so eager to see again.

"Bertrice?" She looked over to see Will, the object of her thoughts standing there. "May I join you? Unless you want to be alone."

"Please join me I was just looking the view."

He came next to her and smiled, "It is beautiful."

"I was also thinking and remembering."

"Are you doing ok?"

"It just feels surreal returning to the place that was once home, what I might find and see when we get there."

He took a deep breath, "I'll support you in whatever decision you make."

She looked at him and they locked eyes, she felt the usual shyness try to come but this time she pushed it down.

"I couldn't have made it through without you Will, you were the biggest help."

"Just want to make sure you're all right and as happy as possible."

His right hand was already on the railing so she put her left hand on his, "You've done that and way more."

They stared at each other as a light breeze blew up and the feeling in the air seemed different, like a feeling of urgency and change. Then the space between them closed and their lips touched.

The kiss was soft and held the shyness of her people making contact for the first, but it conveyed the perfect emotion between them. Love.

They came apart for air and stared at each other, "I always wondered what my first kiss would be like, it was more perfect than I could've imagined."

Will looked amazed, "Really? I'm truly the first one."

Bertrice grinned and gave him another peck, "Yes and I have to say looking amazed and speechless, it adds to the big appeal you already have."

"You really think I'm appealing?"

"I should be asking you that." She replied, honestly.

""I'm in love with you Bertrice, I think I can honestly say my heart belonged to you the first time I heard your voice and finally met you face to face."

They kissed again and after they pulled apart he wiped the tears she didn't realize were falling, "Happy tears Will, I feel the same way about you."

He laughed and twirled her around, "I've also come to realize something else."

He gently set her down, "Which is?"

"The Nathan James is my home and you are all who I belong with, even if this hadn't happened tonight I would've chosen to stay here."

"I'm glad." He whispered.

Then they kissed again this time longer than before.

Although they didn't know it they were being watched from an open doorway, Rachel had tears in her eyes from the scene in front of her, but they were happy ones. She jumped a little as arms came around her and held her close.

"I hope I don't have to take out some flood insurance."

Rachel swatted his arm, "I'm just happy is all, been hoping they'd have a moment like this for so long."

"Mason is a good guy I know she'll be in good hands."

Rachel turned in the embrace she was in to look into the blue eyes of the one she loved, "It's becoming obvious men with blue eyes are my favorite of all."

Her handsome Captain smiled, "Glad to hear that."

Then he took her hand and they snuck off allowing two young people to enjoy newly discovered love.

AN: All in all loving the new season although we need more Rachel/Chandler scenes. Also got another Rachel/Tom fic in my head, this season is providing so much motivation and material only three shows in.


End file.
